youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Ultra-Humanite
| age (2016) = | species = | gender = Male | hair color = White/gray | eye color = | affiliation = Brain, Injustice League | equipment = Rifle | first = 114 | voice = Dee Bradley Baker }} Ultra-Humanite is a supervillain and a member of the Injustice League. Physical appearance Ultra-Humanite is a large white gorilla with a grey face. His upper head has been replaced by a brain-like protrusion, a product of his transplant. He also has a small scar over the left side of his mouth. He wears a deep red harness and a belt of the same color. Both held a selection of golden colored bullets to reload the large gun he typically carried. History Early life Ultra-Humanite came to be in 2008, when a group of scientists, led by a thin man and an old woman, arrived in Bwunda to conduct experiments on the indigenous gorillas. The first one to be captured was Tolifhar, an albino gorilla, who had his brain replaced with the female leader's, thus becoming the Ultra-Humanite. Then, he and Monsieur Mallah removed the thin man's brain and stored it in a robotic container. The scientists built a compound of laboratories, which they named "Gorilla City" as a display of sadistic mockery, and proceeded to enslave an entire troop of gorillas, save for one who managed to elude them. They subdued the gorillas with inhibitor collars and enhanced them with brain procedures and Kobra-Venom. In order to ensure the gorilla's cooperation, the scientists held their children hostage. 2010 When the Team invaded Bwunda, he approached Brain and suggested to send out Grodd. Grodd and Solovar brought them to him and Brain. Brain translated the hand signs of Solovar to inform them that Miss Martian has escaped and that they didn't bring Wolf. Ultra-Humanite explained that Brain didn't order to capture the Wolf but only the Team and that they were not smart enough to understand it. Ultra-Humanite wondered if the Kobra-Venom is the cause of the mental enhancement and watched Grodd and Solovar off to capture Miss Martian and Wolf. Ultra-Humanite discussed possible experiments to perform on the captured Team members with the Brain. When Grodd brought in Wolf, he wondered where Miss Martian was, and shortly after realized Robin had escaped. Robin detonated smoke pellets; when the smoke cleared, the Team was free and armed. Ultra-Humanite ordered Grodd to attack, but the gorillas sided with the Team. He began firing his weapon but was disarmed by Aqualad. Grodd tackled him, claiming vengeance for Tolifhar. Ultra-Humanite was surprised to learn the gorillas were telepathic. The Brain activated the base's self-destruct, forcing everyone to flee. Ultra-Humanite had joined the ranks of the Injustice League and was responsible for the technology in the modified plant creature that coordinated the global plant attacks. After the Team arrived on the group's headquarters, he spent most of the time fighting Superboy and Wolf. He surrendered when the Justice League arrived, and was taken to Belle Reve. Appearances Background in other media * Young Justice marks Ultra-Humanite's fourth animated appearance. He previously appeared in Justice League and Batman: The Brave and the Bold, and he had a cameo in Justice League: The New Frontier. References Category:A to Z Category:Articles without personality section Category:Belle Reve Penitentiary Category:Gorillas Category:Individuals Category:Individuals with super strength Category:Injustice League Category:Scientists